


Inamorato Quartet

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>this changeling sea</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inamorato Quartet

**I.**

haunted by this  
changeling sea  
he gives in to its pull,  
follows the call  
of crimson cloud,  
evening star  
and storm-lashed sky

**II.**

becalmed  
he stills with the  
waves  
floats upon his own  
unmoving  
meditation  
still face upturned  
to worship  
the rain

**III.**

late night  
he treads upon  
the moon-beaten path  
across oceans  
where breakers dance  
and shimmer  
and crash upon  
a foreign shoreline

**IV.**

turn away  
back set against  
that unfamiliar  
land  
to shadow a  
trail  
unknowing  
feeling only  
the urgent call of  
sea and  
horizon  
and lonely  
North Star.


End file.
